Valentine's Flashback
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Lucy, Charlotte, and Sarah remember Valentine's Days past after their current boyfriends cancel on them. Will this Valentine's Day be the same?


This is a Valentine's One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. Sorry it's so late.

* * *

Lucy Carlson, Charlotte Grant and Sarah Bartoli sat in the kitchen of the house they shared. Lucy was an event planner at The Venetian Hotel. Carlie was a preschool teacher. And Sarah was a labor and delivery nurse. The three girls had met at Baylor University and moved to Las Vegas when Lucy got her job.

"So, Mike cancelled on you too?" Carlie asked Lucy as they sat at the table eating a box of chocolates.

"Yes." Lucy replied. "He said he had an emergency at the hospital." She looked at Sarah. "Roman cancel on you?"

"He said a pipe busted at a house he was working on and he had to fix it."

"Men." Carlie replied. "Randy told me he had to fix some detail in a press release. I mean it's Valentine's Day."

"I know." Lucy sighed. She looked at the others. "Do you guys remember that Valentine's Day in college when our dates took us to that awful sports bar?"

"Oh my god, yes." Carlie laughed.

_Flashback Valentine's Day 2003_

_Lucy, Carlie and Sarah sat in O'Reily's Sports Bar watching a NASCAR racing. Dolph Ziggler, Lucy's boyfriend, John Cena, Carlie's boyfriend, and Ted DiBiase, Sarah's boyfriend, had brought the girls there for Valentine's Day._

"_This sucks." Lucy said to Carlie. _

"_I know right? What kind of Valentine's Day is this?" She sighed as the guys were more interested in the race than them. _

"_I don't know but I'm just about ready to walk out of here and dump his ass at the same time." Lucy replied. The other girls agreed and it wasn't long before they walked out leaving the guys there. _

_A few days later, the guys came up to them and asked what happened. The girls dumped them and moved on from that bad Valentine's Day._

"That was one of the worst Valentine's days." Lucy laughed.

"Yes, it was." Carlie added. "I should have dump John way before then. He never remembered anything."

"Ted wasn't so bad but that was a bad Valentine's." Sarah replied.

"Yeah but that's nothing compared to the Valentine's day when we first moved here." Carlie replied. "That was the worst."

_Valentine's Day 2005_

"_Who brings their dates to a strip club for Valentine's day?" Lucy asked as they sat in the club. _

"_I don't know. But I want to kill him." Carlie replied. She looked to where their boyfriends were. Phil Brooks, Lucy's boyfriend, Alex Riley, Carlie's boyfriend, and Wade Barrett, Sarah's boyfriend, were all watching the girl on the stage dance._

"_This is sick." Sarah said as they sat there. _

"_Well yeah." Lucy added. "I just can't believe they brought us here. What were they thinking?"_

"_That this was their Valentine's Day and they wanted to see strippers." Carlie replied._

"_Yeah but they have girlfriends and should spend their time with us not looking at strippers." Sarah said._

_Carlie nodded and decided to head over to where the guys were. She walked over to Alex. "You know it's rude to bring your girlfriend to a strip club." _

"_Carlie, come on." He said not taking his eyes off the stripper in front of him. "Just a few minutes and then we'll leave."_

_She sighed. "No, we won't. I'm leaving now. You enjoy your stripper." She said turning and walking back to the girls. "Let's get out of here. They aren't leaving for a little while."_

_Lucy and Sarah both nodded and they headed out of the strip club and walked out and headed to a nearby bistro. They would dump the guys tomorrow._

"What a nightmare." Lucy laughed. "I still am in shock that they took us to a strip club. I mean, seriously."

"I know." Carlie laughed before sighing. "I was so looking forward to spending today with Randy. He promised to make it a perfect Valentine's day. But I guess this is another bad Valentine's day I guess."

"I know the feeling." Sarah replied.

"I think we all were looking forward to spending this day with the guys." Lucy added. She looked at them. "Alright, guys. No feeling sorry for ourselves. Let's go out the three of us and have some fun."

"Yeah, there is no sense is feeling sorry for ourselves. We are in Las Vegas. Let's go have some fun." Carlie agreed.

The three of them got up from the table and headed toward the front door. Lucy opened it and they were shocked to see a limo waiting.

"Ms. Carlson, Ms. Grant and Ms. Bartoli, I have orders to take you to the Flamingo Hilton for dinner. Mr. Mizanin, Mr. Orton and Mr. Reigns send their regards for having to cancel tonight and they would like you all to have a wonderful dinner."

The three of them nodded and followed him to the limo. They were soon on their way to the Hilton. Once there, they were showed to a private ballroom.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked the hostess.

"A private party." The hostess said opening the door.

The three girls walked in and were shocked when they did and saw the guys standing there. The room was decorated with flowers and candles. There was a large round table with a beautiful dinner.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Carlie said walking in. Randy smiled and walked over to her.

"I was hoping you would be surprised."

She smiled. "You had no work to do did you?"

"Nope." He smiled and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The other girls looked at their guys. "Did you guys plan this too?"

"We did." Mike replied with a smile. He took Lucy's hand. "I wanted to surprise you like the others wanted to their girls."

"Well, you did." She smiled.

Roman took Sarah's hand and the couples headed to the table. They all sat down to dinner.

After dinner, the couples each headed in their own direction. The guys had each rented a suite for the night. They wanted to give the girls their presents in private. The girls had to smile as they headed toward the suites. They had thought the guys haven't cared enough to be with them on Valentine's Day. But that was further from the truth. And it was turning out to be the best Valentine's Day.

Please Review!


End file.
